I Need You
by ViperKat
Summary: John Cena is abducted by a male teenager. What does the kid want with the wrestling superstar? There is a prologue to this story with the title, "Two Prologues".
1. Chapter 1

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"What in the hell does this kid want from me? Damn he knows how to tie knots."

After what seemed like hours to John, the young kidnapper pulled the car over.

Unfortunately, Cena was chloroformed again when the back seat door opened.

He awoke in what seemed to be a living room. He was lying on a sofa with his wrists manacled in front of him. In fact, they were attached to manacles on his ankles as well.

John did not care for being so helpless. He didn't know what the crazy, maniac kid was going to do to him. He was definitely going to try and find out what was going on.

The second that Cena tried to speak, he realized that he was still gagged.

"Meyyy! Mhere mare mou? Mi mant mo malk mo mou! Meyyy!"

The teen entered the room, and stared at John.

"Man mi malk mo mou please?"

The boy stepped closer to Cena and said, "No one is going to hear you John if you yell for help, but it will annoy me, and I'll gag you again. Even tighter. Understood?"

Cena nodded. He felt humiliated being dominated by a teenager.

The kid pulled the bandannas out of Cena's mouth. John coughed, and hoarsely expressed his thanks.

"Let me help you up." The abductor said as he guided John to a sitting position. "Don't try to talk yet. Let me get you some water. You've been gagged for quite a while. I'll bet you're thirsty."

The teen left to get the water, and John thought, "This is interesting. He's acting like he cares about my well being."

The young man returned in a few minutes with a glass of ice water. He sat next to John and held it to his lips.

John gulped greedily. "Careful." Warned his captive. "Don't give yourself brainfreeze. I put a lot of ice in there."

John took another drink, then said, "I'm good now. Thank you."

As the kidnapper set the glass on a coaster laying on an end table, Cena asked, "Why are you doing this?"

The kid looked John right in his eyes. "Because I need you."

Although he was afraid of the answer, Cena asked, "What do you need me for?"

"We can discuss this tomorrow. It's pretty late. We should both get some sleep."

"I'm very uncomfortable chained up like this."

"I know, and I'm sorry John, but I can't let you loose until I know that I can trust you."

"Well at least tell me your name."

"Not my real name, but you can call me Dan." With that he left the room.

Cena began to weigh his options of escaping. His eyes darted around the room looking for a phone, computer, or exit. He saw a door, and was contemplating hopping over to it when Dan came back into the room. The boy had a blanket and several pillows. He fluffed the pillows, and set them at the end of the couch.

Gently he guided Cena so that he was laying down with his head on the pillows. Then, he covered his prisoner with the blanket. To John's horror, he pulled a roll of duct tape out of his pocket.

"Sorry John, but I can't have you hopping around trying to escape while I am sleeping. I'll try not to strap you down too tight."

"Aw. C'mon man. Hey! You said you weren't going to make it tight. Ung."

Dan said, "I'm truly sorry about this John. I hope you understand."

"Well, I don't!"

The teenager sighed, and said, "Don't get yourself gagged tonight. Nobody will hear you all the way out here. Trust me. But if I hear you, I'll seriously gag you. I know you don't want all of those bandannas in your mouth again."

Dan turned out the light. "Good night John."

When his captive didn't answer, Dan left the room.

John looked up at the ceiling and slammed his head back against the pillows.

"What the Hell?" He thought. "I mean, what the Hell?"


	2. Chapter 2

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

John woke to a wonderful smell, and heard Dan moving around in the kitchen. He knew that his warden was making breakfast, and his stomach growled.

Cena had intended on using his strength to get out of the straps, but apparently he had fallen asleep. "You idiot!" He chastised himself. "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. I was that damn tired that I had no energy to try and escape? Maybe it was the freakin' chloroform that turned me into such a wuss."

"Dan, Buddy!" He called. "Please unstrap me!"

Dan entered the room with a knife in his hand. When John's eyes widened, he said," Don't worry. I'm not gonna hurt you. These are to cut the tape."

Cena sighed with relief as the duct tape was removed. He slowly tried to sit up, but was very sore from being manacled and bound in one position all night.

Dan felt guilty when his prisoner groaned as he changed position.

"John. I'm going to figure out a way to keep you secure that is more comfortable. I promise."

"Kid, I have no idea what you want from me, but you have to know how much trouble you're in. I guarantee you, people already know that I'm missing."

"They won't find us John. Trust me."

John was actually quite frightened at hearing that, but tried not to let it show.

"Tell me why you are doing this, okay?"

"Let me get you some breakfast first."

John watched Dan as he left the room. He was beyond frustrated. He struggled in his restraints accomplishing nothing but bloody wrists. The manacles were stainless steel after all.

Dan came back with a tray, and set it on the cocktail table. He sat next to John and started to feed him an omelet. "Damn this is good." Thought John.

"Would you like some juice now?"

"Yes, please."

John took a drink as Dan held the glass of juice up to his lips. "Thanks." He said.

"No problem at all." He noticed the dried blood on Cena's wrists, and said softly, "Oh my goodness John."

"Look, you seem like a nice kid. Just let me go. I won't turn you in. Unchain me so we can talk."

"Don't start that with me John. I'm not ignorant. Besides, we can talk while you are cuffed. Although, I don't like to see your wrists like that at all."

Dan wiped John's mouth with a fancy green, cloth napkin, then got up and walked to some cabinets across the room. He opened one of the drawers and pulled out a gun. Dan cocked it, and then aimed it at Cena.

John panicked, "Oh shit kid. I'm sorry. "I'll be quiet. I can handle the pain too. You don't need to put me out of my misery,or anything."

Dan chuckled a little. He wasn't going to put John out of his misery at all. However, if his captive believed that, it would make things much easier.

"So you want to live then?"

Cena nodded his head up and down and said, "Uh huh. Uh huh."

"Then do as you are told."

"Okay, I will. Just be careful with that okay?"

Dan removed other things from the drawer as he held the gun on his kidnappee. He threw John the keys to the manacles, and allowed him to free himself. He even let Cena rub his raw wrists.

John wanted to charge Dan, and overpower him, but the barrel of the gun was pointed right at his chest, and at the moment he truly believed the teen might kill him.

Dan threw an extremely long chain, with a cuff at the end, to the floor at John's feet. He ordered John to attach the chain to his left ankle. Cena sighed heavily, but complied.

"Now John, throw the rest of that chain over to me."

Again, Cena did as he was told. Dan attached the chain to a peg on the wall that was near the shelves. There was still quite a bit of the chain coiled up on the floor.

"This is long enough that you can move around in here, the dining area over there, and one of the bathrooms. That is out that door behind you to the immediate right."

"How long are you going to keep me hostage?"

"You are not a hostage."

"Oh really?" John held up the chain.

"Right now, you are a prisoner, yes, but not a hostage."

"What is the damn difference buddy?"

"A hostage is held to get something in return from another person other than the captive. I want nothing from anyone but you."

Cena swallowed hard. This wasn't sounding too good.

"Well how long am I your prisoner then?"

Dan did not answer.


	3. Chapter 3

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

"Dan, you'd better tell me what you want, or shoot me."

"You know what John? I only wanted you to be comfortable, and thought you might like to take a shower. This gun isn't even loaded."

"What?" John put his head in his hands. This kid sure fooled him. More like made a fool out of him. "You've got to be kidding me."

"I do have a tranquilizer gun, a tazer, and chloroform that I am perfectly willing to use on you. You've already been introduced to two of those. I realize those two items require me to get close enough to you to overpower me. So, if you try and jump me, I'll get you with this." He pulled the dart gun out of the drawer , and held it up for Cena to see.

"What. Do. You. Want?" John was getting royally pissed off.

Keeping the dart gun aimed at John, Dan sat on one of the armchairs.

"My mother and I were close. She sheltered me from the world, home schooled me. She died a year ago. I'm not a dumbass. I kept myself out of the system. I don't have to worry about that now that I'm 16 though. Year before last, she told me about my dad. He's the reason she sheltered me like she did.

Turns out he was a son-of-a-bitch who'd raped my mom. She'd killed him in self-defense, but he'd impregnated her. She could have aborted me, but that wasn't her way. And she never held the rape against me. She loved me in spite of everything. I'm alone in the world now. That's the way I wanted to keep it until now. I need advice, guidance if you will. But, mom taught me to trust no one."

John was listening intently. He was intrigued. "Dan, what does all of that have to do with me?"

"I watch wrestling a lot. I know it isn't real, but you seem so…caring. If I had a dad, it seems like I'd want him to be like you."

Cena blushed a little. "Well…um….thank you."

"I need your help, and advice. I realize that I need a male authority figure in my life." He paused. "I truly believe my mom would have approved of you as my choice."

"Wait. What?" Asked Cena incredulously. "Are you saying that you kidnapped me, so that I could be your father?"

When Dan didn't answer, but simply looked at John, Cena said, "It is interesting that someone as intelligent as you could be so naïve."

John thought to himself, "Jesus, this kid really was sheltered."

"I'm not so silly as to think you'd agree to stay with me as a dad forever. I just needed you now to help me out with a certain situation."

"Yet you were silly enough to believe that you could keep me against my will until I helped you? Did you believe you'd then let me go and everything would be hunky dory?"

"Well…yeah. You seem like a nice guy. I thought I could convince you so that it wouldn't be against your will. You seem like an understanding kind of person."

John stared at Dan in disbelief. He was silent for quite a few minutes. Finally, he said, "Well you do need guidance that is for sure. You can't just abduct people when you want your way. I want you to think about something. Your mother was raped. She was victimized. Someone restrained her in some way, held her down or whatever, and did something to her against her will. How do you think she'd feel if she was around to see you taze, chloroform, and bind and gag an innocent person? Keep them against their will on top of all of that? Would she approve of that? That isn't the way she raised you is it?"

Dan was obviously really thinking about it. He had the most guilt stricken look on his face, and tears welled up in his eyes. He lowered the dart gun, dropped it to the floor, and sobbed. He reached into his pocket , pulled out the key to the chain, then tossed it to his prisoner. "Go." He said through the tears. "Just go."

John quickly unchained himself, then rubbed his ankle. He made his way to what he thought was the front door, but hesitated. Cena looked back at his former captor who was crying like he was heartbroken.

"Aw damnit." Thought John. He rolled his eyes at what a friggin' softie he was, and made his way back to Dan.

John knelt next to the chair that Dan was in, and put his arms around him. The teen returned the hug, and sobbed in Cena's arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**I have no ownership of WWE characters. Let me vent a bit, lol- I've noticed now that Del Rio is a face, more people want to write about him. Do people not understand that they are just playing characters? It is the same thing on internet wrestling threads. When Del Rio was a heel they said he sucked as a wrestler. Now that he's face, the same people are praising him. This mentality annoys me.**

Dan finally composed himself, and then said, "I know this whole thing would have shamed my mom. I really miss her too. The thing is, I need an adult to talk to about these feelings that I'm having. I have no one to really talk to. I've followed your career since I was little. I thought that maybe you could be like a parental figure for me. I knew my real father was an asshole. If I could choose a dad, I'd want someone like you."

"But you don't even really know me kid." Cena went back to the sofa, sat down, and looked at Dan. How could someone so obviously smart think they could get away with kidnapping? John's curiosity was getting the better of him, so he asked, "What is this situation you need advice about?"

Dan proceeded to tell John his story. He'd met Chris at the little grocery store he shopped in. Chris was a high school senior making money evenings and weekends, for college by working at the store. He had sandy colored hair and blue eyes. He was a popular football player where he attended school. Chris was a homosexual and very conflicted about it. He was hiding it due to his status at school. This was eating him up inside. They had felt a connection to each other the minute they'd met. Dan had invited Chris over to watch movies, and "things" had happened. They got together more and more after that. Chris confided in Dan his fears of being caught, and feeling like he had to hide who he really was.

"I'm afraid for him." Said Dan.

"Why?"

"Before I tell you, I need your thoughts on something."

Cena looked at Dan expectantly.

"Am I like this because I was raised by my mother?"

"Oh boy." Thought John, but he said, "I don't think so."

"Why not John?"

"Well, I work with several people who are not heterosexual. From discussions that I've had with them, I've come to believe that sexuality is something you are born with. It is just who you are. You don't have a choice. Come to think of it too, some other of my male coworkers were raised by women with no dad around. These men are as straight as they come. So, I'm not really sure if your mother raising you has anything to do with it."

Dan looked as though he were pondering what had just been said to him.

"Let me ask you something Dan. Did your mom feminize you in any way?"

"Hell no! Mom would never have done that."

"Then I think you have your answer."

Dan seemed relieved.

John said, "Now tell me why you fear for your friend."

"He's been taking drugs John. I think he got hooked at some parties. He's turned to that because of the pressure he feels. He's really getting addicted. Spending all of his college money on blow. He says he's going to stop, but never does, He just keeps buying. "

Dan started to cry again, in fact, he was now shaking.

"Calm down buddy."

"I can't. Chris has a gun. He told me that tomorrow he's going to rob the store for drug money. I mean, Jesus."

"Jesus is right. Why didn't you call the police?"

"I can't do that to him! I can't ruin his future!"

"Seems to me, he's doing a good job of that on his own."

"You have to help me John! Please! "I'm begging you! I…I love Chris!"

"What is it you think I can do though? I mean…. you said you don't want to call the police."

"I was hoping you'd help me stop him."

"You want me to talk to him? Is he a fan?"

"He's only watched wrestling a few times with me. He isn't really into it. But he knows who you are."

"He's not going to listen to **me** then. I'm assuming you've tried being the voice of reason with him."

"Till I'm blue in the face. I need you to help me** MAKE **him listen. I also need help detoxing him."

"You can't possibly be talking about doing this against his will."

"That is exactly what I am talking about!"

John stared at Dan in disbelief. "This is just way to surreal." He thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Dan had lured Chris to the house, and was making a last ditch attempt to reason with him. John crouched on the other side of the living room wall listening.

"If I'd have known you were going to go all righteous on me, I wouldn't have bothered to come over."

"Dammit Chris you are being so stubborn, and stupid!"

"I know what I am doing."

John had heard enough. He stepped around the corner, and said, "No you don't kid, you really don't."

Chris looked, at first surprised, then confused. "John Cena?"

"Yep. Now, if you cooperate, we won't have to get rough with ya."

Chris looked nervously from Dan to John. He started backing away. Both Dan, and Cena took a step toward him. Chris reached in his jacket pocket and pulled out the gun.

"Stay away from me!", Panic was in his voice as he waved the weapon at John.

"Now put that away kiddo. You don't even know how to use it do you?"

Chris cocked the gun and aimed it right at Cena's head. "I do, and I will shoot y…uhhhh."

Dan looked sadly at his friend on the floor. He'd been distracted enough that he was able to grab his tazer that was nestled under one of the sofa pillows.

"Well, we best tie him up." Said John as he gently picked up the teen, and hoisted him over his right shoulder."

"I'll do something with this gun, then follow you into my room." Dan picked up the revolver and carried it over to the cabinet. He emptied it into a drawer, and shoved it in there as well. As he locked everything up, he said a silent prayer that Chris could be helped.

John was in the process of securing Chris when Dan stepped into the bedroom. Cena had removed the teen's jacket, and was beginning to bind their captive's wrists to the bedposts.

"Wait John. I want to strip him down to his underwear."

"Okayyyy."

Dan said. "He's going to be bound, I at least want him to be as comfortable as possible."

He pulled Chris' form fitting green t-shirt up and over his head. He marveled at the prisoner's sexy body, and caressed his strong arms. Dan could also see Chris' abs through his black undershirt. He sighed quietly.

Cena rolled his eyes, and said, "C'mon loverboy. We need to take care of this before he wakes up."

"Oh God, I tazed him too long! I didn't mean for him to be knocked completely out. I just wanted him dazed and incoherent."

"Trust me Dan, he'll be okay. You need to get his pants off before he comes to."

Removing Chris' jeans seemed like a great idea to Dan. He practically ripped them off after removing his crush's socks and tennis shoes. As Dan stared at the young captive's black boxers, John tied the kid's wrists to the left headboard post with thick bungee cord.

Chris moaned as he stirred again.

Dan snapped out of it, and helped John bind Chris' ankles together. "Hopefully this will hold him." He walked over to a dresser, and pulled out a few red bandannas.

"Is it necessary to gag him? He won't be heard all the way out here by anybody, will he?"

"He won't listen to us. Trust me. He'll be yelling and angry. This will keep him quiet until I say what I need to say."

John truly wanted to help both teens, but felt horrible about making anyone a captive. He felt like what they were about to do was for the kid's own good though.

Dan rolled one of the bandannas into a cleave and put it in between Chris' lips. He then tied it at the back of his friend's head.

John wondered what the second red cloth was for, but he guessed he'd soon find out.

"This is messed up." Thought Cena, remembering how horrible it was to be bound, gagged, uncomfortable, and helpless.

"Ungg, mmm." Chris moaned as he struggled to consciousness.

Dan was nervous. However, even if this young man that he loved hated him forever, it would be worth everything to know that Chris was drug free.

"Here we go." Thought John.

Chris' eyes opened abruptly, and he gasped. Slowly, he game to the realization that he was restrained. The teenager did not take this very well. First he gave Dan the typical, "How could you do this?" look. Then, he looked at John with unbridled hate and rage. He screamed into his gag at the wrestler. "Mou Momermucker! Met me mo! Munmie me mowww mucker!"

Chris struggled mightily in his bonds. When he accomplished nothing, he screamed at John again. "Mou mon mof ma mitch! Mi'll mucking mill mouuuuu!"

John was alarmed at how red the kid's face was turning. He could see veins on his forehead. "Jesus son, calm down." In truth, he understood the kids rage at waking up to this particular situation. He turned and said to Dan, "If he keeps this up, he's going to have a stroke."

Chris was now roaring behind the bandanna.

"Chris please calm down." Dan was trying to speak softly.

Chris now turned his anger to Dan, but it was not as harsh. "Mammit Mris! Munmie me! Mlease Mris! Mut ma mell mis mrong mith mou?"

"Calm down darlin'."

In spite of the gag in his mouth, Chris let out the most explosive muffled roar. "MLET ME MA MUCK MO MOWWWWWW MOD MAMMIT!"

Both kidnappers were taken aback. Chris continued to scream. His face became even redder.

John found out what the other bandanna was for because Dan grabbed it, folded it over, and wrapped it around Chris' already gagged mouth. He tied it tightly at the back too.

Chris gave Dan a heartbreaking look to let his boyfriend know what he felt about being betrayed.

Dan felt like a shitbag, but knew he had to stand his ground. "Chris, calm down, and stay quiet, or John here is going to slap you around."

Cena gave Dan an incredulous look. He pulled him out into the hallway. "Are you out of your mind?"

"Please John. You said you'd help me. Just scare him a little to get him calm."

John looked at Dan incredulously for a few more seconds, then sighed, and said, "Oh for fuck's sake." He stomped back into Dan's bedroom.

Dan stood staring after him in shock. He was surprised to hear the kind man that he had taken hostage say the word fuck.

Dan rentered the room to the site of John Cena grabbing Chris' undershirt and holding a clenched fist just inches above his face.

Chris' was trying to look tough, but as John pulled his fist back just a little, like he was about to strike, Chris' eyes widened in fear. He shook his head no, and whimpered.

"So you are going to shut up then?", Asked John in a scary voice. Dan couldn't believe how mean the nice guy sounded.

"Mes mir. Mlease mon't mit me."

Cena released the kid's undershirt.

Chris noticed that Dan was back, and gave him the most piteous look.

Dan left the room again, because he could not bear to see the tears that were now running down his lover's face. He couldn't bear to hear the frightened sobbing either.


	6. Chapter 6

**I have no ownership of WWE characters.**

Chris was in a panic. David(Why had Cena called him Dan? Did he hear that right?) didn't have a clue what danger he was in. He needed to calm himself down, and try to talk to his friend. John Cena had lowered his arm, but was still towering over him, so Chris stayed as still as he could. He could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks, and was humiliated that he was giving the person threatening him the satisfaction of seeing them.

"I'll take the top gag off if you behave."

Chris wanted to tell Cena to go fuck himself, but needed to be able to communicate with Dave. So , he nodded his head in submission.

John did as promised. "That kid in the other room cares about you alot you idiot."

"Mi mow. Mlease munmag me mir."

"No. Not for a little while I think."

Chris tried not to enter full panic mode. "Mlease. Mi Meed Mo Mell Mou Momthing. Mlease. Mit's mimportant."

John pulled the cleave gag from out between Chris's trembling lips. Chris looked at his captor pleadingly, and said. "I should have been there by now. They'll come here and…

Chris didn't get the chance to finish because there was a loud sound in the other room. It was like a window breaking. John ran out of the room to see what was going on.

Chris struggled mightily in his bonds because he knew exactly what was happening. He had to save Dave, but he couldn't get loose!

He heard yelling and loud noises in the other room, but couldn't make out what was being shouted. He thought his heart was going to burst from fear for Dave.

After what must have been 15 or 20 minutes, the bastards that had inspired the situation that Chris now found himself in pushed Dave into the room. Dave's lips were swollen, he had a black eye, and his cheeks were bruised. They had worked him over pretty good.

"Leave him alone! He has nothing to do with this!"

"Well now." Snarled Bo, a muscular, intimidating looking 23 year old. He stood 6 feet tall. "Blowing us off for kinky gay shit huh?"

"Not a wise choice." Said the equally intimidating looking, and even more muscular young man standing next to Bo. He was always with Bo. He was Bo's right hand man. His name was Rick, known in the street as the Rickster.

Both men were armed.

"It is not what you think, so leave Dave alone. Please guys."

"Why don't you fill us in then bondage boy?" Asked Bo.

Chris took a deep breath and told the two intruders what had happened. It was his hope that they would leave Dave alone, knowing his innocence in keeping Chris from doing what Bo had ordered him to do.

When Chris was finished explaining what had happened, Bo looked at Rick with a scary smile across his face. "So that guy we knocked out in there is a famous wrestler. The WWE champ."

"Yeah. So?"

"So, we have him. How much money do you think he is worth?"

"I see what you're getting at."

During this exchange, Dave had been pushed to the floor on his knees. He looked at Chris mournfully.

Bo yanked Dave to his feet in a rough way that made Chris's blood boil.

"Let's tie these faggots up in the other room."

"You mother fucker!" Yelled Chris. "If you hurt him anymore. I'll kill you!"

"You won't be the one doing the killing." Said The Rickster as he cocked his gun and advanced towards Chris.

"Noooo!" Screamed Dave as he struggled in Bo's grip.

Rick shoved the gun in Chris's mouth.

"Oh please." Sobbed Dave. "Please don't."

"Aw there, there." Mocked Bo as Chris choked on the gun. "We'll remove the gun, but you hit your man hard across the face, and then tell him to behave."

Dave looked at Chris as the gun was pushed deeper into his throat and cried, "Okay! Please! Okay!"

Bo nodded at Rick, who removed the gun. Dave was shoved over onto Chris. "Oh my God Chris. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay baby."

"You better hit him hard queer, or he's dead."

Dave slapped Chris hard across the face. The red mark was forming a welt, and he thought his heart would break. "Behave." He whispered softly.

"Louder bitch! Say it like you mean it!" Ordered the heartless Bo.

"Behave!" Dave shouted through his tears.

Rick untied Chris and pulled him up off the bed. Then, Chris's hands were retied tightly behind his back, so much so that he grunted.

While this was happening, Dave was getting his own hands bound behind his back. He gave Chris a look of absolute terror as they were both dragged out of the bedroom.


End file.
